Quédate con migo
by Naatitha
Summary: Hinata es una chica que ha sufrido mucho en su vida tras ser violada convirtiéndola en una chica fría y rebelde llevándola al mundo de la droga y alcohol podrá Naruto sacarla de ese mundo en el que esta?


1

Sábado.

Un día cálido y perfecto paras las personas de Konoha. Para salir y disfrutar con tus familiares o ir al campo y hacer un picnic con tu enamorado.

Un día perfecto para liberarse del estrés y descansar o incluso para hacer algún deporte, salir con tu amigos, ir de compras. Pero para lo que muchos era un día de pura diversión para otros era agobiante. Como en el caso de los oficiales de Konoha. La fiscalía estaba llena de gente, de padres buscando a sus hijos y pagando fianzas para que estos puedan salir de aquellas celdas donde estaban.

Pues esa noche de viernes se había celebrado una gran fiesta, totalmente ilegal, en el edificio abandonado de la calle Koni, esos tipos de fiestas era una forma de muchos traficantes hacer cambios sin que nadie se diera cuenta y aparte también aprovechar y drogar la mente de aquellos adolecentes repletos de alcohol. En cuanto la policía se entero de aquella alocada fiesta partieron inmediatamente para aquellos lares y como siempre es de esperarse, en cuanto los vieron todos y cada uno de los que estaba allí empezaron a correr.

A algunos lograron agarrarlos pero estos eran simples adolecentes borrachos con mucho alcohol y dosis de cocaína en la sangre, así que simplemente lo encerraron por esa noche hasta cobrar el sentido y estén completamente sobrios para poder llamar a sus familiares.

…

La pelota reboto contra la pared, produciendo un pequeño ruido tras el golpe, devolviendo la pelota a la mano de ella que se encontraba sentada en la cama que les ofrecen a los presos en sus celdas para poder pasar las noches de su estadía hay. Volvió a lazar la pelota, otra vez, contra la pared ya llevaba un buen tiempo haciendo lo mismo estaba aburrida no sabia porque duraban tanto para sacarla de ese maldito lugar que para el colmo tuvo que pasar toda la noche hay y todo por los idiotas de sus amigos _pero deja que los vea _pensó mientras imaginaba miles de formas de torturas para cada uno de ellos.

Un chirrido de metal oxidado por el tiempo la saco de sus pensamientos macabros, dirigiendo la mirada a aquel policía que la miraba con una media sonrisa, este tenia las manos en las rejas de la celda que estaba abierta dándole a entender que aquel horrible ruido que había escuchado sacándola de sus pensamientos era de esa puerta al abrirse.

Puedes irte ya te pasaron a buscar – le comunico todavía parado en la puerta de la celda la chica simplemente sonrió y se paro perezosamente de donde se encontraba provocando que sus desordenados cabellos de color negro con destellos azules cayeran todos hacia delante tapándole los hombros y parte de su cara, miro al hombre con una sonrisa cínica en su cara que la hacia ver perversa _un demonio con cara de ángel _ pensó el poli, pero como no pensarlo con esa piel blanca que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos de un color perla delineado con lápiz negro, su pelo negro que bajo aquella luz apagada que entraba por la ventana dejaba ver unos tonos azulados, una nariz respingona y sus labios de un color rosado natural, bajo aquel estilo de chica mala y rebelde, traía puesta una blusa de tirantes color negra con una chaqueta arriba del mismo color, unos pantalones pitillos y unos converse negros con blanco.

Levanto su mano mostrando sus uñas pintadas de un color azul metálico y le entrego la pelota que hace un rato utilizaba para matar el tiempo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la comisaria donde le entregaron sus pertenencias.

…

No lo puedo creer Hinata ¡ya esta es la quinta vez que te saco de la cárcel! ¡la quinta en estos últimos dos meses! – le decía muy alterada esa bella mujer de pelo negro y unos ojos de un color rojo carmín, se le notaba que era toda una mujer mayor pero la edad no le quitaban su hermosa figura y belleza convirtiéndose en la envidia de unas y el deseo de otros.

Iba manejando por las calles de Konoha y tras una parada de semáforo que estaba en rojo dirigió su vista a la adolecente que estaba de copiloto, la chica tenia una cara de despreocupación como que si las cosas que le estaba diciendo poco le importaba y realmente era así sabia que ella ni siquiera la estaba escuchando así que simplemente suspiro. Kurenai ya a echo todo por ayudala y no a podido conseguir nada en estos últimos años, Hinata sigue en las mismas – _como me hubiera gustado que nada hubiera pasado_ -

Hinata no escuchaba ni la mas mínima palabra de lo que su madrina le decía realmente le daba igual lo que le sucediera a vece desearía estar muerta pero al parecer el destino quiere que siga con vida y así será no le dará el gusto a su padre, eso si que no, mientras su hermana siguiera con vida y bajo tutela de ese hombre ella no se iría para ningún lado, su hermana Hanabi era la única persona que le importaba en este mundo y que aun le quedaba y ella no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que a su hermana le pase lo mismo que le paso a ella. Del bolso que llevaba saco un cigarrillo y un encendedor se lo puso en la boca y lo prendió pero antes de que jalara la primera bocanada de humo se le fue arrebatado bruscamente y tirado por la ventana – ¡oye ese era el ultimo que me quedaba! – le grito enojada mientras la miraba conducir sin creer lo que ella se atrevió hacer.

En mi auto no se fuma – le dijo tranquila con la mirada en frente – tengo un hijo y ese humo sé queda en el auto y les hace daño a su pulmones – la miro severa – si tu quieres te puedes hacer daño con tus porquerías pero no a mi niño, ni a mi – y volvió su vista al frente. Hinata simplemente bufo molesta y siguió mirando por la ventana.

…

El hombre dirigió su perlada mirada al reloj que poseía en su muñeca y frunció el seño – _¿Donde diablos están?_ - se pregunto ya llevaban mas de una hora retrasadas y había que inicial, pero ya no iba esperar mas por mas estrella que sea no le daba la libertad de hacer lo que le diera la gana, suspiro – bueno chicos vamos a comenzar ya es tarde – anuncio mirando a todos los integrantes que a parecer supieron tomar este tiempo y aprenderse los pasos. Sonrio, por lo menos alguien tomaba en cuenta su trabajo.

¿Y Hinata? – pregunto unas de las chicas que trabajaba con el. Sabía que iban hacer esa pregunta. Suspiro y volvió a mirar su reloj.

Pues Hinata no… - pero fue interrumpido por las puertas que se abrieron de repente entrando por hay las dos mujeres que estaba esperando.

Ya estamos aquí lamentamos la tardanza – se disculpo Kurenai mientras que Hinata le entregaba su bolsa con la chaqueta y comenzaba a hacerse una cola alta en el pelo y subió a la tarima, el peli castaño solo la miro, lo ignoro otra vez.

Neji – el miro a la pelinegra esta puso rostro serio y dirigió por un momento la vista hacia su ahijada que estaba dando indicaciones a los chicos para volver a ver al chico – le encontraron droga esta vez. Neji ya sabia de quien hablaban, no había que explicárselo muchas veces para entender la situación en lo que estaba su prima. Frunció el ceño, como odiaba a esa persona que se atrevió a tocar a su prima de esa manera.

Su hermana, porque así la consideraba a ella y Hanabi, y por ello se siente un estúpido un incompetente que no la pudo ayudarla no estuvo a su lado para protegerla. Apretó los puños tan fuertes que sus nudillos hasta se pudieron blancos por la falta de sangre en esa parte del cuerpo, pero es que le daba tanta rabia, de solo acordarse como la encontró ese día.

_Hinata – toco la puerta el chico de ojos perla esperando una repuesta que siempre recibía de su prima respuesta que nunca llego cosa que comenzó a preocupar a Neji a si que comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente pero sin poder ver nada ya que la habitación estaba totalmente oscura la luces estaban apagadas y a ser de noche no se veía nada - ¿Hinata? – por un momento pensó que su prima que estaba dormida peros uno sollozos le quito esa idea de la cabeza rápidamente._

_Entro a la habitación y encendió las luces y la vio. Hinata estaba en una esquina de la habitación con los pies recogidos completamente desnuda y llorando cosa que sorprendió mucho a Neji que al verla a si se acercó para saber que tenia pero en ningún momento se imagino que iba reaccionar de esa manera._

_¡No te me acerques! ¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate de mí! – Hinata comenzó a llorar con mas fuerzas y a Neji le preocupo mas, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella se ponía estérica y hasta lo golpeaba así que pensó que era mejor buscar a alguien que lo ayudase pero todos estaban en el jardín todavía celebrando el cumpleaños de Hanabi y tenia miedo de dejarla sola no sabia exactamente que le pasaba a Hinata._

_Y lo vio. Lo vio todo y comprendió._

_Hay en su cama una pequeña mancha de sangre y comenzó a unir las piezas del rompe cabezas, cama desarreglada, una mancha de sangre en las sabanas su ropa regada por toda la habitacion, ella desnuda, llorando, sin querer que nadie se le acerque solo había una explicación para esto, y sus ojos perlados la miraron, la miro llorando y él se lleno de ira y frustración, a su prima de tan solo doce años… la habían violado. _

Y desde entonces Hinata no volvió a ser la misma, al principio no quería saber de hombre todos le daban miedo incluso el, que eran tan unidos antes, ahora solo le provocaba miedo. Se le llevaba sicólogas para ayudarla pero ella no hablaba ni decía nada, vivía indiferente todo el tiempo y nada le importaba con el tiempo el trauma hacia los hombres le daba igual y podía estar al lado de uno sin ningún problema, se alejó de todos su amigos y familiares excepto de Hanabi a parecer por miedo a que le pase lo mismo.

A sus dieciséis años esta comenzó a juntarse con personas totalmente desagradables o como él les dice unas lacras de la sociedad, comenzó a escaparse de la casa, llegaba a la hora que le daba la gana y llegaba totalmente borracha. Y ahora esto con que se droga.

Ya no puedo mas Kurenai no sé que voy hacer, en vez de mejorar las cosas lo que hace es que empeora – la miro su cara de preocupación se notaba sin duda. La pelinegra sabe lo mucho que quiere Neji a Hinata pero esta simplemente lo desprecia apenas y le dirige la palabra y solo cuando es necesario y eso hace que Neji se sienta terriblemente mal y se eche la culpa por todo lo que esta pasando cosa que no es así, nadie tiene la culpa. Vio que Neji poso su ojos en Hinata que sonreía con aquellos chicos y se veía su felicidad cuando daba un par de pasos de bailes y sonrió el también – me gusta verla bailar – le comento sin dejar de verla, ella también la observo – es el único momento en que la veo sonreír – y era cierto después de aquel accidente nunca la había visto mostrar una sonrisa sincera siempre eran falsas sin emoción alguna, como si la obligaran a sonreír a mostrar algo que no es.

Eh disculpe – los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos. Ambos miraron hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz encontrándose con un chico de piel morena, sus ojos azules asían contraste con su cabello rubios alborotados, era un chico alto y de un buen cuerpo a parecer acostumbraba ir al gimnasio, este estaba vestido con una franela verde militar y un pantalón vaquero con unos converse bajos y traía atrás en su espalda una mochila que sujetaba solo con un hombro _– Que lindo…tendrá novia_ – pero que diablos estaba pensando por dios si era un niño delante de ella – _Un niño con muy buenos atributos_ – pensó mientras veía sus partes baja. Se dio una galleta mental. Pero que diablos estaba pensando era una madre soltera y él era un chico adolecente interesados en chicas de su edad _– Oh diablos voy a comenzar a dejar de andar con Anko y Konan, no son buena influencia _– Hola soy Naruto Namikase – les dijo estrechando las manos de ambas personas con una sonrisa zorruna cosa que puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa, en cuanto la vio con esa reacción supo al instante que la había cautivado siempre le sucede eso con todas las mujeres sin importar la edad ella toditas caían a sus pies, aunque eso era bueno, en algunos momento no gustaba tanto y hasta daba miedo ver como niñas de siete, ocho, nueve y diez años estaban loco por el sin contar las otras edades que se le insinuaba a veces se sentía como un pedófilo – vengo por lo de la beca – menciono dirigiendo ahora a el hombre.

Oh claro, la beca ya se me estaba olvidando – con tanto problemas que tenia y el asunto de su prima como no se le iba a olvidar – mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga y mi tío es el propietario de este lugar, Hiashi Hyuuga – comenzó a caminar y Naruto lo siguió a tras mirando aquellos chicos ensayando y fijándose perfectamente en esa chica de pelo negro azulado, imagino que era la líder del grupo ya que era la que daba los paso y los enseñaba, pero hubo algo de que realmente se fijo y es que era hermosa, muy hermosa.

¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina y te hacemos la entrevista? – aquel chico lo había sacado de sus pensamientos provocando que lo viera algo confundido si le preguntaban que había dicho antes de eso no sabría que responder.

¿Eh? Si claro – dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía una mano atrás y se rascaba la nuca, Neji le sonrió.

Pues vamos – y emprendió su camino otra vez hacia su oficina seguido detrás por el rubio

…

Hinata se encontraba en el tocador de su habitacion se estaba maquillando para la gran fiesta que había esta noche, no es que le agradara mucho la idea de participar en esas fiesta donde la apariencia es la que cuenta y nada mas. Simplemente le daba asco esos tipos de gente no los soportaba a ningunos.

Pero si esta noche la iba disfrutar eh iba a bajar esa fiesta que a parecer es muy importante para su ''padre'' claro por algo no quería que fuera para la fiesta. ¿Verdad?

_Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro que había encontrado en el estante y que le parecía bastante interesante y como no tenía nada que hacer esa noche y estaba totalmente sobria porque no leer un poco. _

_Hinata – suspiro y bajo el libro y miro con odio a aquel hombre que por desgracia era su padre._

_¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada? – le hablo de la manera mas fría y cortante como siempre mientras señalaba su libro dándole a entender que era mas importante que él._

_Es que quería preguntarte que si piensas salir este sábado en la noche – Hinata lo miro extrañada a él nunca le había interesado que saliese o si sé quedaba en la casa haciendo absolutamente nada. Con más curiosidad lo miro y dejando su libro a un lado puso cara de pensativa claro que tenia actividades para esa noche pero sabía cancelar cuando algo era más importante._

_¿El sábado dices? ¿En la noche? – vio como el simplemente asentía con la cabeza y con una sonrisa traviesa se paro de su asiento poniéndolo nervioso y mirándolo fijamente – pues no, no tengo ningún plan me voy a quedar en la casa – le respondió - quiero pasar un sábado en ''familia'' que te parece – una sonrisa cínica expresaba en su cara le que encantaba el rostro que Hiashi estaba poniendo ya quería explotase de la risa._

_P-pero estas s-segura – oh esto tenia que haberlo grabado su papa tartamudeando eso era increíble eso era de película._

_Dios dime que me muero de la curiosidad que vas hacer el sábado – con una carita curiosa y sus brazos en jarras esperando la repuesta _

_Pues una fiesta, nada del otro mundo –miro hacia un lado como es posible que se dejara gobernar así de su propia hija se sentía un tremendo idiota._

_¿Y me estas invitando?, wow papi que honor ahora mismo voy a comprar un vestido perfecto para la ocasión – y salió de hay con una gran sonrisa burlona._

_¡E-espera! – pero era demasiado tarde ya se había ido. _

Ya estaba totalmente lista y la fiesta ya esta empezando así que allá bajo tiene que ver una buena cantidad de gente. No le gustaba mucho esto tipos de vestimenta pero no podía negar que se veía realmente sexi con aquel vestido rojo pasión sin mangas que marcaban bastante bien sus atributos y le llegaba hasta el suelo con un abierto por debajo dejando en su pierna derecha totalmente descubierta, se había puesto un maquillaje sencillo pero su labios tan rojos como una cereza haciéndola mucho mas sexi y provocativa.

De accesorio se puso unos brazaletes plateados y un collar y arete también plateado a juego con sus zapatillas y su cabello lo tenia ondulado dándole un toque tierno a su rostro.

Como le gustaba el haber encontrado a su padre en esa hermosa situación ahora lo tiene en la palma de su mano y él no puede hacer nada absolutamente nada nunca se hubiera imaginado que el poder iba ser tan bueno.

_Se encontraba al lado de esa puerta con un pie recostado en la pared y los brazos cruzados tenia una sonrisa burlona mientras oía aquellos gemidos que salían del cuarto de Hiashi quien se iba imaginar que el ese hombre de gran poder y con la mejor elegancia este ahora mismo disfrutando de una criada y no de cualquier criada de una jovencita de apenas unos dieciséis añitos, quien se lo iba a imaginar. _

_La puerta de la habitacion se abrió lentamente y la pequeña salió con mucha prisa sin percatarse que ella estaba hay y un tiempo después salió su padre que a parecer tampoco la vio pues cuando le hablo se asusto bastante._

_¿Lo disfrutaste bastante verdad? – dijo levantándose de la pared y acercándose a él._

_¿Q-que haces aquí Hinata? – dijo nervioso el mayor de los Hyuuga mientras veía a su hija con aquella mirada de triunfadora ya hace mucho que dejo de tenerle miedo y eso a él no le gustaba._

_Pues nada solo pasaba por aquí y me encontré con tremenda sorpresa, wow no sabia que tenía una nueva mama – dijo sarcásticamente mientras se reía en su cara. _

_No tienes pruebas – dijo tomando confianza también aun tenia cartas sobre la mesa así que sonrió pero su sonrisa se borro al instante cuando escucho el sonido de lo gemidos de esa chica gritando su nombre y no solamente eso los gemidos de el también._

_Y también tengo fotos y hasta un video – le dijo mientras le pasaba por el lado y apagaba la grabadora – ya es la hora de mi venganza._

Se rio con solo acordarse de su cara de preocupación se sentía satisfecha pero no lo suficiente así que quería mas necesitaba mas.

Ya era la hora de bajar pero antes necesitaba de su polvo mágica que la ayudaría a pasar la noche de lo mejor. Tomo un poco con la paletica que siempre usaba, la medida perfecta aquel polvillo blanco se entro en su nariz dejándola totalmente relajada se limpio un poco quitándose residuos y bajo a la gran fiesta de Hiashi Hyuuga.


End file.
